Shalott
by Pietro-4-eva
Summary: My first  completed  songfic about Wanda in the asylum. Using the song "Shalott" by Emilie Autumn.


Author's note:

I don't usually write songfics and they are (or maybe just this one is) harder than I thought it would be. The lines bolded are part of the song. I'm saying that because not all the lines from the song are bunched up together. (The song has times where the girl in the song is talking) Sorry if it's confusing. Obviously I do not own X-Men: Evo, if I did the show would still be running... The brotherhood would have been in more episodes… and there would have been more couples in the show. Nor do I own the song "Shalott" the oh-so-lovely ms Emilie Autumn owns that. Anyway I hope you like it! Please r&r… it's my crack. =D

* * *

**Shalott**

Wanda Maximoff, also known as the _Scarlet Witch_, is a mutant; one who is locked up in an Asylum. She has been locked up for nearly ten years; and, as far as she knows, has a very slim chance of escaping. The room she stays in has no windows… actually, it has no doors either. When she is let out of her "room" the walls separate with the help of giant mechanical arms. All escapes have been futile. It is required to have someone with Wanda at all times, most of the time it's just a security guard or a doctor. To be honest, she's treated quite nicely by the staff. It's just… well… Wanda has her moments when she looses her temper, at those moments no one can calm her down. Only then does the staff treat her harshly, kind of like a criminal. Even so, Wanda wants out. She misses the outside world.

**She's locked up with a spinning wheel,**

**She can't recall what it's like to feel,**

**She says** …

"**This room's gonna be my grave, and there's no one who can save me."** Everyday while Wanda sat in the corner of her iron box-like cell she mumbled those words to herself. Sometimes she needed to remind herself where she is. She's not in a mental hospital, or an asylum. No, she's sitting in her gravesite waiting to die. She's promised a place to live at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters when she can control her anger. But let's be realistic here, the doctor's aren't helping her control her anger, they are making it worse.

**She sits down to her colored thread,**

**She knows lovers waking up in their beds,**

**She says…**

"**How long can I live this way? Is there no one I can pay to let me go!"** She screamed as three security guards tightly grabbed her by the shoulders and tugged on her harshly to leave the cell as she struggled to break free from their grasp. Wanda was led into a very familiar room, it was time for therapy. The guards sat her down on a chair, left her with her therapist, shut the door behind them, and stood guard incase she broke out of her straight jacket and tried to escape; again.

Her therapist was a tall and thin man dressed in a suit. He had grey hair which was starting to bald. The middle-aged man leaned forward a bit and put on his thick glasses. Smiling, he asked, "How are you today Wanda?" No reply. He gazed at her saddened face. In a very friendly tone he asked, "What's with the gloomy expression?"

Wanda took a deep calming breath. The tone in his voice annoyed her, and when she was annoyed she usually got mad. And she knew what would happen if she got mad too well. **"'Cause I'm half sick of shadows. I want to see the sky. Everyone gets to watch as the sun goes down. So why can't I?" **He didn't want to remind her why. It's never easy reminding someone that there are some things they can't do or see because they are locked up until they get better. Wanda had her eyes closed as he talked to her. Today, she was going to talk about the day she came here. But this time she wasn't going to mention her brother or her father. This time she was going to mention the other things she remembered. **"And it's raining. And the stars are falling from the sky. And the wind I know it's cold…"** She recalled in a deeply depressed voice. Wanda no longer wanted to say anything else to the man. Instead she thought about what else she could have had to say. **'I've been waiting for the day I will surely die. And it's here. And it's here for I've been told, that I'll die before I'm old. And the wind I know is cold…'** Seeing how Wanda suddenly refused to say anymore, the security guards escorted her back into her cell.

**She looks up to the mirrored glass,**

**She sees a handsome horse and a rider pass,**

**She says…**

"**That man's gonna be my death."** she mumbled to herself as she paced all around her cell. Wanda was thinking of her father again. At last, she gave up and fell to her knees in the middle of her cell in defeat. **"'Cause he's all I ever wanted in my life." **She sighed as thoughts of revenge towards her father flooded her head. Oh how badly she wanted revenge for what he has done to her. **"And I know he doesn't know my name… and that all the girls are all the same to him." **Wanda was certain her father dumped her in this hell-hole and completely forgot about her existence. She knew deep down he hadn't forgotten about her. But she had to be honest with herself, at this point she truly believed any girl could walk up to him and claim to be Wanda and he would believe them. He had never once visited her in basically ten years. Wanda stood up again and began to run, she slammed her shoulder against the cell walls over and over again as she thought to herself, **'But still I've got to get out of this place. 'Cause I don't think I can face another night, where I'm half sick of shadows. And I can't see the sky. Everyone gets to watch as the tide comes in. So why can't I?' **

The doctors who were examining Wanda in her cell pushed a button and security guards flooded the room, waiting for the walls of her cell to be ripped apart. The same guards who handled her earlier took hold of her again to give her a drug to relax. The last thing they all needed was her temper to flare. As she weakly fell to her knees beside the guards she said in a low whisper to herself, **"And it's raining. And the starts are falling from the sky. And the wind I know it's cold. I've been waiting for the day I will surely die. And it's here. And it's here for I've been told that I'll die before I'm old. And the wind I know it's cold…" **Everything went Black.

The guards dragged her body to a man in a wheelchair. Normally she saw him when she was awake. But this time she had lost her temper before she could see him. He was known as Professor Xavier; the man who promised he would one day take her home, and she would be free. The professor used his telepathy to contact her. When their minds connected he asked her to describe her dream to him. In her mind she described everything to him. How she felt, who she saw, what she was doing; everything.

Wanda continued, **'…but there's Willow Trees. And little breezes, waves, and walls and flowers. And there's moonlight every single night, as I'm locked in these towers. So I'll meet my death, with my last breath. I'll sing to him, I love. And He'll see my face, in another place-' **she was cut off. A bittersweet dream about her freedom went sour; she woke up.** And with that the glass above cracked into a million bits. And she cried out, "So the story fits, but then I could have guessed it all along." **A slight smile crossed her lips as she continued, **"'Cause now some drama queen is gonna write a song for me." **She explained to Xavier she already knew how it was going to end simply because she has had it many times before. With kind eyes he looked at her and told her to explain what usually happens next. Wanda looked down for a moment and thought about it. In her mind she could see it. **She went down to a little boat. And she broke the chains and began to float away. And as the blood froze in her veins she said, "Well then, that explains a thing or two. 'Cause I know I'm the cursed one. I know I'm meant to die-" **She cut herself off.

Wanda no longer wanted to continue explaining her dreams to the professor. He smiled and thanked her and told her that was enough. But then the professor frowned. "I'm sorry Wanda, I cannot take you home today. You must stay here a bit longer."

The news hurt, but it didn't shock her. He says that every time he was about to leave, this was nothing new. But still, tears flowed down her cheeks as she asked, **"everyone gets to watch as their dreams untie. So why cant I?" **The professor couldn't bear to look at her face. He could feel how much it hurt her.

He leaned in and reached for her shoulder, "I assure you, someday soon you will. Right now you must stay here. You will leave here soon enough. I can feel it." And with that the guards took her away and put her in her cell.

Wanda sat in the corner curled over, her head on her knees. In a saddened low voice she repeated to herself, **"And it's raining. And the stars are falling from the sky. And the wind I know it's cold. I've been waiting for the day I will surely die. And it's here. And it's here. And it's here. And it's here. And it's here. It's finally here. And it's raining. And the stars are falling from the sky. And the wind I know it's cold. I've been waiting for the day I will surely die. And it's here. And it's here for I've been told. That I'll die before I'm old. And the wind I know it's cold."**

**

* * *

**

Well, this was very interesting to write, I hope it wasn't too bad. Once again please remember to review. Bye-bye for now!


End file.
